Anjo Vingador
by Lili Rosen
Summary: Após perder tudo o que lhe é querido, Draco não poupará esforços para obter a sua tão ansiada vingança sobre aqueles que lhe roubaram a sua razão de viver.
1. O Lamento do Anjo

**Título:** Anjo Vingador

 **Sinopse:** Após perder tudo o que lhe é querido, Draco não poupará esforços para obter a sua tão ansiada vingança sobre aqueles que lhe roubaram a sua razão de viver.

 **Pairings:** Draco x Astoria ; Ron x Hermione ; Dean x Seamus.

 **Advertências:**

Heterossexualidade e Homossexualidade;

Morte de personagens;

Abuso de menores;

Estupro.

 **Géneros:** Drama ; Angst ; Tragédia.

 **Classificação:** Maiores de dezoito anos.

 **Beta-read** : Queen of Doom

 **Disclaimer:** As personagens da saga Harry Potter são propriedade de J.K. Rowling, mas como ela é uma fofa, emprestou-me algumas para esta fantástica história.

* * *

/Draco/

 _Cof...Convencida… Cof..._ Cof

/Lili/

 _Disseste alguma coisa, Draquinho? Talvez deva inventar um tórrido romance entre ti e… hmm… deixa-me pensar… Qual seria o castigo adequado? Talvez o salgueiro lutador? Ou preferes que seja uma macieira? Notei perfeitamente a tua extrema adicção a maçãs verdes. Mas se quiseres, posso pensar em outras alternativas mais arrojadas!_

/Draco/

 _Nop! Podes parar aí mesmo, não sou masoquista para querer algo com uma árvore, muito menos uma que me mataria de forma agoniante e ainda quando goste de maçãs, não sinto atração nenhuma pela vegetação_. _O meu coração foi e sempre será da minha charmosa Astoria._

/Lili/

 _Bom menino! Agora fica caladinho e deixa os leitores desfrutarem a história em paz._

* * *

Fic postado em Spirit Fanfics e Nyah Fanfiction.

* * *

 **Capítulo 1: O Lamento do Anjo**

Passos lentos e temerosos… eram o único som perceptível entre aquelas paredes, frias e desnudas, carentes de vida. O eco ressoava nos ouvidos do homem, originando uma sensação de incómodo zumbido, que se arrastava pesadamente pelo longo corredor, querendo adiar o inevitável encontro com a dura e cruel realidade que o aguardava ao fundo do túnel.

Com cada passo que dava, a distância entre ele e o seu pavoroso destino encurtava-se escandalosamente.

O ruído cessou por fim… Uma mão pálida e trémula ergueu-se e agarrou o manípulo da porta de metal cinza, obrigando-a a abrir-se para revelar o escuro e gélido mundo por detrás dela.

A respiração conteve-se momentaneamente ao pousar a mirada sobre os três vultos dispostos descuidadamente sobre mesas metálicas, enquanto esperavam o seu triste fado.

"Não! Não pode ser… é uma cruel mentira… isto não pode estar a acontecer… é um pesadelo… só tenho de inspirar fundo, contar até três e tudo regressará ao normal", pensou o homem, fechando os olhos com força e abrindo-os de seguida, recebendo a chapada da realidade. "Nada mudou… é real…"

Com toda a força de vontade que lhe foi possível reunir, o loiro de olhos prateados engoliu as lágrimas que lutavam irremediavelmente por escapar da prisão composta pelas pálpebras apertadas e as respetivas mãos que as cobriam, inspirou fundo, secou o rosto e avançou em direção à primeira vítima do que fora uma terrível morte, a julgar pela profundidade dos ferimentos.

"Astoria, minha doce Astoria… o que é que te fizeram?", perguntou-se interiormente, ao visualizar os numerosos hematomas que cobriam a face de porcelana, bem como o pescoço e braços cujo lençol amarelo e enrugado não alcançava a cobrir.

Quando se preparava para enfrentar o estado dos restantes membros da sua amada família, uma voz carregada de profundo desdém fez ato de aparição, interrompendo o pesado silêncio que até então reinara na morgue do Departamento Forense do Quartel de Aurores.

― Quando sair, leve-os consigo, Lord Malfoy 一 cuspiu o nome com nojo e profundo ódio, abandonando a divisão 一, o escudo de proteção desta sala foi desativado momentaneamente, pelo que despache-se para que possamos levantar a barreira anti-aparição. Temos casos que necessitam de atenção.

Ignorando as palavras da mulher, Draco aproximou-se ao corpo de um pequeno de uns aparentes sete ou oito anos, de seguida dirigiu os olhos para o mais jovem membro da sua bela e outrora cálida família.

"Que tipo de monstro seria capaz de fazer isto… matar a minha princesinha?", levou as mãos ao rosto para afogar os gritos de dor que tentavam abrir caminho através da sua garganta, rasgando a sua jornada rumo à liberdade.

"Como é que pude permitir que isto acontecesse? Scorp, Berenice, perdoem-me… perdoem-me por não ter conseguido protegê-los, por não ter estado ao vosso lado quando mais me necessitaram. Lamento, Astoria, ainda quando tenha falhado com vocês, não voltarei a cometer o mesmo erro duas vezes, juro que descobrirei a verdade por detrás da vossa morte e quando o fizer…"

Draco desapareceu da morgue, levando consigo os seus três amores e aparecendo no quarto que dividira com a sua querida esposa.

一 Os culpados pagarão, pelo vosso sofrimento, com sangue. As ações dos malfeitores não ficarão impunes 一 concluiu, invocando roupas para as figuras desnudas e deitando-se na cama junto a elas, permitindo-se enfim chorar a sua perda, abraçando-se à sua família que nunca mais lhe voltaria a sorrir candidamente com aquele brilho de alegria pura nos seus lindos olhos azuis que compartilhavam entre si, herança da família Greengrass.

Draco chorou amargamente durante horas, até que Morfeu o reclamou num sono atribulado e repleto dos mais terríveis horrores que a mente humana poderia sequer começar a imaginar.

oOo

O Head Goblin de Gringotts Wizarding Bank observou com olhar crítico o pedido enviado por Draco Malfoy nessa gélida manhã.

一 Nagnok! 一 chamou a criatura através de um cristal de comunicação.

一 Sim, Senhor 一 respondeu uma voz, oriunda da pedra cirstalizada.

一 Prepara a Câmara de Ritos Funebres e informa o goblin Gornuk que foram requisitadas um total de três autópsias.

一 Como desejar, Senhor. 一 O cristal começou a escurecer até perder todo o brilho sobrenatural, parecendo apenas uma tosca pedra opaca, devido à falta de atividade mágica típica da comunicação à distância.

一 Vejamos o que aqueles magos ineptos deixaram passar em vão na examinação prévia. Hm… 一 Com semblante pensativo, analisou os extratos das contas da família Malfoy. 一 O procedimento vai zerar a poupança do Lord Malfoy.

oOo

A atmosfera era pesada, triste e solitária, gritando mudamente palavras de dor e anseio pelo que nunca recuperariam. A Corte de Prata circundou o esposo que lamentava a perda da sua carinhosa família.

Nenhuma palavra se adequaria ou descreveria melhor aquela cerimónia do que simplesmente "belíssima". Não haviam sido muitos os que tinham atendido ao velório, apenas uns poucos Slytherins, amigos dos antigos tempos escolares, que de alguma forma haviam sido miraculosamente salvos de terem de passar uma longa temporada na terrorífica Prisão de Azkaban.

A poucos passos da Corte de Prata, encontrava-se Daphne na companhia dos seus pais. O loiro não teve coragem de se aproximar, pesava-lhe na consciência e principalmente no coração não ter podido evitar o trágico desfecho dos restantes membros da sua família.

Lady Greengrass acercou-se, enxugando as lágrimas com um lenço de seda bordado à mão pela falecida Astoria, tendo este sido o último presente que recebera da sua querida filha.

— Não deves esconder-te de nós, Draco, pois não te culpamos de forma alguma por este infeliz acaso — murmurou a anciã com voz quebrada, sendo consolada pelo marido que a abraçou gentilmente.

— É verdade, Draco, a culpa é dos desgraçados que… que…

— Vem comigo, Daphne, tomemos um chá, vais ver que te acalmará um pouco — disse Pansy, envolvendo a amiga pelos ombros e guiando-a a uma pequena sala, onde foram rapidamente atendidas pelo elfo doméstico, que antes fora responsável pelo bem-estar das crianças.

oOo

Uma nova manhã chegou e Daphne esperava que as coisas começassem por fim a retornar ao normal, mas nada a teria preparado para a cena com a qual se depararia ao abrir a porta do Atelier de Arte da sua mãe.

No centro da divisão, rodeada de quadros e álbuns de fotos, encontrava-se Lady Greengrass impávida, serena e sem vida, abraçada a uma pintura onde havia retratado uma jovem Astoria que com um brilho nos olhos acariciava com reverência o seu pronunciado ventre.

A notícia do falecimento do casal Greengrass preencheu as páginas da imprensa sensacionalista durante semanas, afirmando que a esposa se suicidara, sendo logo seguida pelo marido, que morrera de tristeza ao ter perdido a sua alma gémea.

oOo

Dias foram, dias vieram e num piscar de olhos era Primavera.

Pansy abriu a porta do mausoléu com cautela.

— Sabia que te encontraria aqui — disse a mulher, sendo totalmente ignorada. — Enviei uma missiva para o teu escritório, mas disseram-me que te tinhas demitido...

— Os aurores encerraram oficialmente o caso — murmurou o loiro, levantando a garrafa e levando o gargalo à boca.

— Lamento, Draco.

— Esses imbecis tiveram a cara de pau de me dizer que já tinham perdido demasiado do seu precioso tempo com escumalha como… como… — O homem guardou silêncio, incapaz de repetir as dolorosas e crueis palavras que lhe haviam sido ditas.

Pansy arrancou-lhe a garrafa da mão, jogando-a no chão sem cuidado e puxando-o ao seu encontro para o poder abraçar fortemente. O pranto não se fez esperar e gritos de agonia seguiram-no pouco depois.

— Talvez devesses seguir o exemplo da Daph. Sair do país, viajar pelo mundo. Far-te-ia milagres desanuviar a cabeça.

— Não… Não posso. Fiz-lhes uma promessa — explicou Draco, afastando-se da amiga e levantando-se do frio solo de mármore, caminhando até à parede onde repousavam as urnas das sua família. — Ainda que os aurores tenham desistido de perseguir a verdade e punir os culpados, eu nunca o farei.

— Foi por isso que te demitiste?

— Como é que poderia continuar a trabalhar numa instituição com tamanha falta de profissionalismo? O Ministério da Magia não passa de um ninho de víboras.

— Sabes quão irónico é escutar essas palavras saírem da boca de um ex-Slytherin, ainda mais do antigo Líder das Serpentes!? — brincou a morena, que logo retrocedeu dois passos, ao concluir ser alvo de fuzilamento ocular por do Príncipe de Gelo — E como é que pretendes investigar…? A fortuna da família Malfoy foi confiscada, bem como a mansão e todas as restantes propriedades, para não falar do facto de que estás desempregado.

— Algo me há-de ocorrer.

Pansy soltou um bufido e negou com a cabeça, cruzando os braços.

O seu amigo já não tinha salvação. Nada, nem ninguém poderia tirar aquelas ideias potencialmente fatais da sua loira cabecinha.

oOo

Draco fitou uma vez mais o pedaço de pergaminho, duvidando da sua autenticidade.

"Recuso-me a acreditar que Daphne fosse de facto convidar-me para a sua cerimónia de casamento", pensou o homem, duvidando dos seus olhos. Pegou na fita esmeralda e voltou a atá-la à volta do pergaminho, enfiando-o de seguida no interior da última gaveta da mesa de cabeceira.

"Estou realmente feliz por ti, Daph, mas ainda não me sinto de capaz de continuar a minha vida, sem primeiro ter encerrado este capítulo."

oOo

O Head Goblin observou com atenção a figura de aparência desleixada e descuidada. Nunca antes havia testemunhado um Malfoy nesse estado.

— Começava a perguntar-me quando iria aparecer, Lord Malfoy.

— Tem o que pedi? — perguntou o mago de olhos escurecidos pela dor agónica.

— Mas é claro — respondeu o goblin, abrindo um cofre e retirando três rolos de papel amarelado. — Aqui tem! — exclamou, estendendo-lhe os objetos — Está tudo em ordem como pode constatar.

O homem agarrou os pergaminhos, começando a lê-los atentamente. Conforme ia avançando, a sua face foi adotando diferentes expressões de horror, não conseguindo no entanto reunir forças para terminar de ler os relatórios das autópsias.

— Isto está correto? — interrogou com um fio de voz.

— É tal como aí descreve. Astoria Malfoy foi repetidamente estuprada, tendo sido encontradas amostras de três homens diferentes, foi sistematicamente torturada e espancada. Todos os indícios mágicos foram apagados por alguém com formação e experiência profissional. Ao que tudo indica, a sua esposa foi a última a morrer, tendo esta sido submetida a um feitiço que lhe impedia fechar os olhos, o qual ainda permanecia aquando da autópsia. Tudo isto leva-nos a crer que os criminosos tê-la-ão obrigado a assistir ao sofrimento dos filhos.

Draco apertou os punhos até sangrar e engoliu a raiva, obrigando-se a escutar as restantes sentenças do Head Goblin.

— O jovem Scorpius lutou bravamente contra os agressores e parece ter conseguido atingir um deles, mas a amostra está demasiado degradada, pelo que é impossível analisá-la uma vez que foi corrompida por feitiços de limpeza. O pequeno sofreu agressões semelhantes à sua progenitora, incluindo o abuso sexual. Ainda que me doa dizer isto, Berenice teve a fortuna de morrer quase no início da tortura, poupando-a de um destino pior. O corpo de uma criança de apenas dois anos, não consegue resistir à maldição cruciatus, como tal a morte foi instantânea — concluiu o homenzinho com profissionalismo invejável, ignorando os soluços do vulto trémulo frente a ele.

Apenas um pensamento governava a sua mente nesse exato momento... Vingança.

"Vingança! Devo encontrá-los e assegurar-me que nunca mais voltem a fazer isto a ninguém, que nenhuma outra família passe pela mesma dor... Não me importo se tiver de vender a minha alma ao mesmíssimo Diabo com tal de obter justiça para a minha amada família. Eles de forma alguma escaparão impunes pelos seus crimes, certificar-me-ei de fazê-los chorar lágrimas de sangue…"

Foi com essa resolução que Draco Malfoy se desfez do seu orgulho e implorou ao Head Goblin que o auxiliasse, afirmando que em troca trabalharia para ele, faria tudo o que este lhe ordenasse sem questionar razões ou porquês.

— Bom. Penso que um mago que sofreu horrores às mãos da sua própria espécie traidora e que não inventa desculpas para os defender, pode ser merecedor de uma segunda oportunidade.

O loiro ergueu a cabeça, que até ao momento havia estado agachada em submissão e respeito, revelando um brilho de esperança há muito esquecido.

— Vejamos se és digno de salvação… Tenho a missão perfeita para testar as tuas habilidades.


	2. A Iniciativa do Anjo

**Capítulo 2: A Iniciativa do Anjo**

O pobre e desafortunado homem já perdera conta aos meses que fora enviado naquela perigosa e quase impossível missão… mas tudo fosse pelo bem da sua tão ansiada vingança. Nada, nem ninguém se intrometeria entre ele e a sua jornada em busca de justiça para os seus seres queridos que haviam sido despojados dos seus sonhos futuros demasiado cedo.

Portando uma afiada adaga na mão direita e a varinha na esquerda, o loiro avançava lentamente pela mata, embrenhando-se cada vez mais no coração do bosque daquela montanha há muito esquecida pelos deuses. Com movimentos firmes e certeiros, cortava os ramos que apareciam à sua frente, rumo ao seu destino.

Aquela viagem fora o fruto de uma detalhada e exaustiva pesquisa que durante muito tempo parecera não levar a lado algum… mas o mago, havia por fim descoberto a localização do seu alvo, pelo que empreendera numa missão de resgate que tinha tudo para dar errado e praticamente nada para dar certo.

oOo

O sol já havia adormecido e a lua brilhava em todo o seu esplendor no céu noturno quando Draco finalmente atingiu o seu destino... uma pequena casa de madeira que já vira melhores dias, melhor dizendo, praticamente a cair aos pedaços.

À sua frente encontrava-se uma pequena, de aparentes cinco, máximo seis anos. A menina de roupas esfarrapadas, exibia claros sinais de abuso físico… começando pelo olho negro e terminando em vários cortes de mau aspeto e claramente infetados, o mago não pôde evitar relacionar a garotinha de aparência frágil e delicada, aos seus próprios filhos que haviam perecido demasiado jovens, vítimas de atrocidades desumanas.

Pegou na ficha que lhe fora cedida pelos goblins e constatou que esta era a criança que deveria levar perante o seu novo chefe e a filha de um dos seus melhores amigos, há muito dado por perdido, tendo o casal fugido antes de que a guerra atingisse o seu ápice.

Guardou a adaga na mochila, não desejando assustar ainda mais a pobre menina que tremia por todos lados, encolhendo-se contra a cadeira de baloiço e agachou-se para ficar à altura da mesma.

— Olá, Kendra!

A criança ergueu a cabeça levemente, espreitando cuidadosamente por uma pequena fresta entre os seus braços, que repousavam sobre os joelhos os quais apertava forte e firmemente contra o peito.

— O meu nome é Draco — disse, estendendo a mão à espera que esta a segurasse. — O teu pai foi o meu melhor amigo, conhecemo-nos praticamente desde os ventres das nossas mães. — Diante desta nova revelação, a menina levantou a cabeça em estado de alerta e com a curiosidade a brilhar fortemente nos seus belos olhos.

— O homem mau não gosta que eu faça perguntas sobre ele... ou sobre a mamã — falou a garotinha pela primeira vez desde que o adulto havia iniciado aquele monólogo.

— Não tens de te preocupar mais com o homem mau, Kendra — respondeu Draco, tomando a menina entre os seus consoladores braços e aconchegando-a contra si. — Prometo-te que o homem mau nunca mais te voltará a fazer mal.

— Ei! Quem raios és tu? — perguntou um homem, saindo do bosque com uma gazela ao ombro e três coelhos atados na mão oposta.

— Eu? — respondeu o loiro fazendo-se o desentendido — Sou só um bom samaritano que veio ao resgate de Kendra…

— A fedelha é minha. Deixa-a onde a encontraste e talvez saias daqui com vida.

O carcereiro ergueu o riffle na direção do feiticeiro.

— Lamento, mas não posso fazer isso.

— Ninguém me rouba o que é meu! — exclamou exaltado — Paguei bem caro por essa mercadoria e de forma alguma permitirei que me a roubem bem debaixo do meu nariz — disse o criminoso, pronto para pressionar o gatilho.

— Expelliarmus! — invocou Draco, desarmando o homem para de seguida o aprisionar — Incarcerous!

oOo

O Head Goblin observa o muggle com olhar analítico, causando que este se debatesse fortemente contra as amarras invisíveis.

— Isto não foi o que combinámos — declarou a criatura.

— De forma alguma poderia deixar um pedófilo livre nas ruas — argumentou o homem de olhos prateados.

— É um muggle — constatou o goblin. — Deveria deixar as autoridades do Mundo Muggle lidarem com ele.

— Nem pensar! Kendra é uma criança mágica, pelo que o crime recai sobre as autoridades mágicas — explicou Draco.

— Então devia tê-lo deixado com os aurores. Porque é que o trouxe a Gringotts?

— Os aurores não são de confiança. No mesmíssimo instante em que descobrissem a sua linhagem, tê-la-iam descartado como irrelevante e obliviatado o pedófilo, enviando-o de regresso ao Mundo Muggle intacto e em segurança.

— E o que é que espera que façamos nesta situação? Somos um banco, não um tribunal. Além de que este assunto é do interesse dos magos, não nosso.

— Kendra é do vosso interesse, assim como deveria ser a sua integridade física e mental — declarou o loiro com indignação. — Se querem utilizá-la para reativar as contas dos pais dela de forma a rentabilizá-las corretamente, o mínimo que lhe devem é que velem pelo seu bem-estar.

— Muito bem.

— É isso!? — exclamou o mago admirado.

— Sim. Passou o teste, Lord Malfoy. Trouxe a Herdeira da fortuna Zabini sã e salva, demonstrando uma integridade ética inviolável. Encontraremos a melhor forma de lidar com o criminoso muggle. Enquanto isso, Kendra Zabini será entregue ao Ministério Mágico conforme a lei e colocada para adoção, até lá permanecerá num orfanato muggle.

— O quê!? — gritou Draco, erguendo-se do assento e batendo com as mãos em cima do tampo da secretária do Head Goblin — Não podem fazer isso. Acaso a Sociedade Mágica não aprendeu nada com os eventos gerados pela infância de Tom Riddle numa dessas instituições?

— Kendra Zabini é uma bruxa e como tal somos obrigados a ceder a sua custódia às autoridades mágicas. Infelizmente a lei estipula que toda e qualquer criança mágica órfã deve permanecer num orfanato no Mundo Muggle até que lhe seja encontrada uma família adequada, dada a inexistência de orfanatos no Mundo Mágico.

— Ou seja, nunca! Visto que vem de uma família de ex-Death Eaters ninguém se apresentará para a adotar.

— É a lei e não há nada que possamos fazer para a evitar — concluiu o homenzinho.

— Se o problema é não haver forma de a evitar… Não podemos simplesmente contorná-la?

— O que é que sugere, Lord Malfoy? — perguntou o Head Goblin, cruzando as mãos em gesto de interesse e inclinando-se ligeiramente sobre a mesa com expectativa.

— A lei diz que devemos enviar a Kendra para um orfanato muggle por não existir nenhum no Mundo Mágico… — começou a teorizar o feiticeiro.

— Sim… continue, por favor.

— Se esse é o único senão… só devemos criar um orfanato mágico — concluiu Draco entusiasmado.

— E como pretende fazer isso exatamente?

— Bom… Visto que o número de órfãos de guerra é imenso e grande parte das suas heranças monetárias estão ao cuidado de Gringotts… não seria estranho se você decidisse apresentar uma iniciativa para dar abrigo aos herdeiros dos seus falecidos clientes.

— Compreendo. Essa é de facto uma boa ideia — concordou o Head Goblin, esboçando uma careta que pretendia ser um sorriso.

— Obviamente os membros do governo tentarão colocar as mãos nessas fortunas, enchendo os próprios bolsos, através das crianças, pelo que a melhor forma de assegurar que não haja interferência alguma por parte do Ministério é recusando qualquer ajuda financeira ou mágica no decorrer da construção e posterior manutenção da instituição.

— Sim… — murmurou o goblin com um brilho de ambição no olhar — Podemos fazer isso. Contratos é a nossa especialidade, não deixaremos nenhuma brecha através da qual esses vermes se possam esgueirar. O nosso dever, enquanto banco de confiança, é proteger e enriquecer as contas dos nossos clientes e estas crianças são os nossos atuais clientes. É a nossa obrigação impedir que o Ministério da Magia roube as suas heranças.

"A única razão pela qual ainda não esvaziaram as suas câmaras foi porque congelámos as suas contas no exato instante em que os Certificados de Óbito foram emitidos pelo Arquivo de Gringotts."

oOo

No decorrer das semanas seguintes, o Concelho de Goblins e o único mago que ganhara o seu respeito, debateram arduamente sobre como empreender o projeto para o orfanato e como proteger efetivamente as crianças que entrassem no resguardo da Entidade Mágica de Abrigo a Menores.

— Ainda devemos chegar a uma consenso em relação às adoções — exclamou um dos tantos goblins que compunham o concelho.

— Na minha humilde opinião, penso que a melhor opção seria formar uma junta dedicada exclusivamente à análise de potenciais candidatos — arguiu Draco.

— Concordo — disse o Head Goblin. — Haveria que estipular as diretrizes para a adoção e realizar um exaustivo e minucioso processo de pesquisa de forma a garantir que os requerentes não estão apenas atrás do dinheiro das crianças.

— E quanto aos educadores? — perguntou Ragnok preocupado — Não podemos utilizar magos ou bruxas, uma vez que queremos erradicar qualquer possível influência vinda do Ministério.

— Além de que sendo a maioria dos órfãos oriundos de famílias de Death Eaters não seria uma boa decisão deixar nenhum feiticeiro por perto… poderiam atentar contra elas. Devemos velar por elas, não fazer delas alvos fáceis e acessíveis para pessoas com mágoas passadas, poderem usar para desafogar as suas frustrações.

— Boa observação, Lord Malfoy. Sugiro que utilizemos criaturas mágicas com instintos maternos aflorados — disse um goblin visivelmente mais jovem que os seus colegas.

— Que tal veelas? — sugeriu um dos goblins ao fundo da Sala de Audiências, onde semanas antes havia sido presidido o julgamento que levara à castração mágica do pedófilo muggle que fora devolvido às autoridades muggles sob o efeito de verisaterum.

— Demasiado temperamentais — opinou o Head Goblin.

— Musas — sugeriu agora Ragnok.

— Demasiado distraídas, poderiam perder as crianças logo no primeiro dia.

— E se utilizarmos espíritos da natureza?

— Quais seriam as suas sugestões exatas, Lord Malfoy? — perguntou o Head Goblin.

— Ninfas da água são compreensivas, pelo que saberiam consolar as crianças — desenvolveu o loiro de olhos prateados, recebendo um assentimento coletivo —, ninfas do bosque são maternais, mas ainda assim podem ser estritas quando necessário, logo seriam capazes de estabelecer regras e assegurar que estas fossem respeitadas — argumentou, recebendo um novo assentimento coletivo —, as ninfas do vento são entusiastas e brincalhonas, nunca ficam sem energia e quando se lida com crianças esse é um dos elementos chaves na hora de brincar — Os goblins acenavam entre si, extremamente satisfeitos com a proposta. — e por último, mas não menos importantes, temos as ninfas do fogo, defensoras da justiça, serão capazes de ensinar a diferença entre o bem e o mal às crianças.

oOo

O vento soprava fortemente contra a precária janela do isolado quarto, ao fundo do corredor, que todas as outras crianças evitavam por receio ao menino estranho que ali residia.

As sombras da noite erguiam-se tenebrosa e assustadoramente sobre a janela…

O garotinho refugiou-se debaixo da cama, ignorando as inúmeras capas de pó que poderiam facilmente sufocá-lo, ao escutar um ruído proveniente do lado de fora do convento.

A janela rangeu baixinho ao ser aberta, cedendo passagem à figura que logo se aproximou à apavorada criancinha…

oOo

Draco entrou num edifício repleto de crianças, sendo abraçado imediatamente por vários pares de braços.

— Bom dia, crianças! Portaram-se bem? — interrogou o homem com um sorriso sincero e um brilho no olhar que pensara ter murchado junto com a sua falecida família.

— Sim! — responderam os meninos.

— Obedeceram à Senhorita Flora?

Umas quantas crianças baixaram a cabeça arrependidas, enquanto as restantes respondiam que sim.

— O Alex não quis ajudar a plantar as roseiras — acusou uma menina de cabelos castanhos arruivados.

— As rosas têm espinhos e magoam quando nos picamos — defendeu-se o garotinho, mostrando-lhe a mão enfaixada.

O adulto agachou-se cuidadosamente, deixando a sua preciosa carga no solo, junto aos meninos que dedicavam miradas de genuíno interesse ao novo membro da casa e analisou o ferimento de Alexander Bletchley.

— Não é grave — sentenciou o loiro. — Quem é que te ajudou a tratar a ferida?

— Foi a Kendra — respondeu o menino ligeiramente ruborizado, desviando o olhar.

— Bom trabalho, Kendra.

— Só fiz o que me ensinou, Senhor Anjo — respondeu a menina, tentando ver o rosto do garotinho que o seu salvador havia trazido consigo.

Assustado por toda aquela inusual atenção, o pequeno agarrou na camisa de Draco, abraçando-se a ele de forma a esconder o rosto contra o peito do adulto.

— Ainda continuam com essa história do Anjo?! — afirmou mais do que perguntou.

— Olá! O meu nome é Kendra — apresentou-se a morenita com um sorriso alegre, querendo desviar o assunto. — Como é que te chamas? — perguntou àquele que esperava vir a ser em breve o seu novo amiguinho.

— Christopher Higgs — respondeu timidamente, afastando-se um pouquinho do refúgio que encontrara no peito e braços do seu salvador, para poder ver a menina.

— Bem vindo, Chris! — exclamaram as crianças em uníssono.


	3. A Revelação do Anjo

Notas:

Olá, pessoal!  
Peço desculpa pela demora, mas estive a viver a vida.  
Agora falando a sério, o tempo que estive sem computador tirou-me da agenda que tinha traçado. Mas aos poucos estou a regressar aos trilhos e as histórias estão a começar a avançar.  
Espero que gostem do capítulo...

* * *

 **Capítulo 3: A Revelação do Anjo**

Draco nunca fora muito de acreditar em videntes, principalmente quando a sua referência primária tinha sido a sua antiga Professora de Adivinhação em Hogwarts.

Sybill Trelawney era melhor conhecida pela sua… hmm… personalidade… peculiar, no mínimo. Isso para não mencionar as inúmeras vezes que previu erroneamente a morte de algum estudante, sendo que a sua escolha predileta parecia ser o sempre popular Harry Potter.

Logo, não era de estranhar que Draco nunca tivesse sequer começado a imaginar que um dia entraria de livre e espontânea vontade no lar de um autoproclamado Oráculo, cabe salientar muito bem a parte do autoproclamado.

Digamos que o homem de cabelos loiros platinados não se encontrava muito convencido com a ideia de que aquilo fosse funcionar e muito menos ajudar a encontrar os culpados da tragédia que arrasara a sua amada família.

oOo

A primeira coisa que vislumbrou assim que abriu os olhos foi uma imensidão de tons verdes e castanhos, cobertos parcialmente por uma camada de branco puro. Confuso pela súbita alteração do meio que o envolvia, Draco olhou para cima, deparando-se com o céu estrelado que já começava a ser iluminado pelo nascer do sol.

"Certo! Eles foram encontrados perto do bosque e era inverno. Deve ter nevado naquela noite ou talvez no dia anterior…"

Um ruído distante capturou a sua atenção, pelo que optou por seguir na direção do mesmo, deparando-se com um obstáculo inesperado.

"Fantástico! Tinha logo de acabar no corpo de um lobo!?", pensou o mago, observando a figura refletida na superfície do lago. Um grito agudo fez com que as suas orelhas se eriçassem. "Essa voz… Astoria!"

Draco correu ao longo do lago, detectando um par de silhuetas difusas que só poderiam ser as da sua família. Não é como se mais alguém se lembrasse de se aventurar de livre vontade numa floresta no meio da noite, a menos que estivesse a correr pela sua vida. E era exatamente isso o que a sua esposa fizera. Astoria havia agarrado nos seus filhos e corrido o mais longe possível, tentando adiar o máximo possível o infeliz e inevitável final que os aguardava.

"Merda! Agora que recordo, li algures que lobos são seres míopes. Os desgraçados não conseguem ver um alvo que esteja muito distante… E supõe-se que estas criaturas são exímios caçadores!? Com este tipo de olhos míopes?", pensou Draco com frustração contida à base de força de vontade.

Estava tão perto de descobrir a identidade dos assassinos da sua querida família e não seriam aqueles olhos defeituosos que o impediriam.

"Senão me aproximar mais um bocado, não vou conseguir ver nada. Ora… mais uns poucos quilómetros deve ser o suficiente para conseguir ver os rostos deles sem que se deem conta da minha presença", rastejou pelo solo, lutando contra a sensação estranha de não poder mover o seu corpo conforme desejava.

Uma figura correu apressadamente, desviando-se dos ramos que se atravessavam à sua frente, enquanto puxava um pequeno infante, de loiros cabelos como os do seu pai, agora levemente manchados de terra pela longa fuga que empreendiam desde o dia anterior, pela mão e apertava outra criança fortemente contra o peito.

O menino exausto pela longa perseguição que já durava há incontáveis horas, tropeçou numa raiz, caindo espalhafatosamente no solo, manchando as suas vestes ainda mais e rasgando-as em alguns sítios devido à fricção com alguns ramos que se encontravam caídos pelo solo.

Ao aperceber-se do que acontecera, a mulher regressou atrás e pousou a sua pequena princesinha no solo, ajudando o filho a erguer-se do chão e secando as lágrimas do pranto silencioso que este não pudera conter por mais tempo. Astoria pegou num bocadito de neve intocada e usou-o para limpar as feridas do rosto e mãos do menino que fungava baixinho.

Draco lutou contra os seus instintos que lhe gritavam que se levantasse e os protegesse… mas as palavras do Oráculo haviam sido claras. Não podia interferir em eventos passados… O feito, feito estava! Não que pudesse fazer grande coisa naquele corpo.

"Poderia deixá-los impotentes, no mínimo", ponderou o mago no corpo do lobo, observando atentamente as suas afiadas e poderosas garras. "Pensando bem, não seria uma má ideia. Talvez não devesse descartá-la completamente. Mas primeiro preciso de saber as identidades dos canalhas e depois… depois viram lanche...", concluiu Draco, lambendo os beiços com expectativa, não parando para pensar nas consequências que essa ação poderia trazer para o futuro tal qual o conhecia.

Aqueles breves instantes de pausa haviam sido o bastante para que os seus perseguidores os alcançassem. Um grupo de pessoas mascaradas rodeia a família de loiros e Draco não pode evitar rosnar e fincar as garras profundamente no solo, criando um leve ruído de folhas secas a estalar que foi eclipsado pelas gargalhadas maléficas dos criminosos que lhe tinham roubado o que mais amava.

Um dos vultos, que parecia ser o líder, a julgar pela sua conduta arrogante, avançou, parando apenas quando ficou a pouco mais de dois passos da jovem mulher que abraçava protetoramente as crianças contra o seu próprio corpo.

Preocupada em assegurar-se que os filhos não viam o que estava prestes a acontecer, prensando as suas pequenas e redondas faces contra o próprio peito, a mulher nem chegou a ver a varinha que causou o primeiro de muitos gritos de agonia, ao ser atingida pela maldição cruciatus.

Embargado na sensação de êxtase que a tortura lhe causava, o líder do bando retirou a máscara e agachou-se até ficar frente a frente com Astoria, forçando-a a ver o seu rosto.

— R-Ron… Ron-nald Weas-sley-y. — Palavras que não passavam de meros murmúrios, mas que não passaram despercebidas pela audição afiada do corpo lobuno que habitava temporariamente.

Draco não saberia dizer o que passou após a máscara do líder do bando criminal atingir o chão, visto que tudo o que recordava era uma aterrorizante sensação de sufoco, como se os seus pulmões tivessem perdido a capacidade de albergar ar no seu interior. Os seus ouvidos não cessavam de zumbir devido a uns latidos altos e acelerados que só poderiam ser os seus próprios batimentos cardíacos.

Não faltou muito para que uma onda de suores frio cobrisse o seu corpo e uma poderosa sensação de náusea o atacasse, talvez como resultado das tonturas que faziam com que lhe fosse impossível manter-se firme sobre as suas quatro patas.

O último que recordava antes de ter acordado no meio de uma divisão desconhecida de volta ao seu corpo original era a terrível dor que atravessou o seu peito, chegou mesmo a achar que esse era o seu fim e que por fim se uniria à sua bela família.

Mas não o faria, não morreria antes de se vingar, essa era uma promessa que nunca começaria sequer a considerar em quebrar.

Sem importar o quanto essa decisão pudesse vir a custar-lhe.

Não havia mais nada que lhe pudessem arrebatar. Já lhe haviam roubado a sua família.

Era um homem desesperado sem nada a perder e não há nada mais perigoso que uma pessoa decidida e sem nada a perder.

E isso era algo que faria questão de lhes mostrar.

Nenhuma outra pessoa teria de passar pelo que ele passou.

Nenhuma outra família seria cruelmente esquartejada.

oOo

A porta do salão abriu, dando passagem a uma mulher morena nos seus quarenta e tantos anos.

— Vejo que já se encontra melhor, jovem Draco — disse a mulher, sentando-se ao seu lado e acariciando os seus loiros cabelos com uma ternura quase maternal.

— O que… O que é que aconteceu? — perguntou o mago, ignorando a sensação de secura no interior da sua boca.

— Um ataque de pânico. Tive praticamente de arrancá-lo do transe — explicou a senhora. — Por um breve instante pensei que o perderíamos para sempre.

— Nunca permitiria que tal acontecesse, muito menos quando estou tão perto da verdade.

— Fico feliz de ter sido de ajuda, jovem Draco, mas deveria cuidar-se mais. A dor que sente é demasiada. Deve exorcizar os seus demónios e livrar-se desse peso que está a matar a sua alma lenta e dolorosamente. Ninguém merece viver em eterna agonia.

— Está enganada, Sacerdotisa Evelyn, existe alguém neste mundo que é merecedor da agonia eterna.

"E vou assegurar-me que Ronald Weasley e os seus comparsas a encontrem", concluiu mentalmente, ao recordar que estes haviam torturado, estuprado e assassinado o amor da sua vida, bem como os seus queridos filhos.

oOo

Assim que chegou a Gringotts, Draco pediu permissão ao Head Goblin para iniciar uma investigação sobre Ron Weasley, suspendendo temporariamente as suas funções laborais.

Draco fechou a porta do seu escritório e escreveu uma curta missiva, mas concisa a Theodore Nott, onde solicitava acesso total à ficha de Ronald Weasley, visto que o seu velho amigo havia sido recentemente promovido ao Departamento de Recursos Humanos do Ministério da Magia.

Abriu a gaveta e retirou um envelope, abrindo-o lentamente e retirando um pedaço de pergaminho, amassado num momento de pura frustração.

"Nunca te perdoarei, Ron Weasley! Não te limitaste a cometer o crime…", olhou para o nome que assinava como o Auror a cargo da investigação da morte da sua família. "Tiveste de tomar o controlo da investigação afim de destruir as evidências e varrer o caso para debaixo do tapete, não é mesmo…? Vou descobrir quem são os teus cúmplices e quando o fizer… nenhum de vocês estará a salvo da minha fúria."

— Ora, vejamos… Próximo ítem da lista… Hmm… Penso que a Pansy será de ajuda para conseguir a avaliação mental do filho da mãe. Devias agradecer-me, Pan — disse o loiro, enquanto escrevia uma breve carta à sua amiga e confidente —, finalmente o teu sacrifício vai ser de bom uso. Não terás passado anos a estudar medimagia e a ser insultada pelos tão aclamados "heróis" para nada. O martírio a que foste submetida não será em vão.

oOo

No decorrer dos dias seguintes, Draco mergulhou de cabeça no meio dos relatórios médicos e psiquiátricos de Ronald Weasley. O homem de olhos prateados podia afirmar sem sombra de dúvida que agora conhecia o seu inimigo melhor do que a própria mãe do ruivo alguma vez seria capaz de fazer.

Draco avançou até ao seu quadro de suspeitos e fitou a foto do ruivo sem pestanejar uma única vez, pensando se este estava de facto na posição que lhe correspondia.

— Weasley nunca foi muito inteligente, pelo que duvido que tenha orquestrado o ataque sozinho. — Pegou num pedaço de giz e desenhou uma linha vertical acima da imagem do "líder", de seguida fez um quadrado e colocou um ponto de interrogação no meio. — O cabecilha tem de ser alguém com uma capacidade intelectual minimamente superior à deste paspalho sem cérebro. Ainda falta descobrir a identidade dos capangas dele. No total eram cinco pessoas, um líder e quatro lambe-botas. Se acrescentarmos o mandante, a mente-mestra, é uma quadrilha criminosa de seis pessoas.

Retrocedeu alguns passos até bater com as pernas na mesa, pegou na cópia ilegal que Theodore lhe conseguira da ficha ministerial de Ron Weasley e dispôs-se a analisar os relacionamentos profissionais dele, na esperança de encontrar referências cruzadas com a filha médica do assassino da luz da sua vida.

— Eles estão aqui algures. Só preciso de procurar bem… e tempo é algo que não me falta.


End file.
